What To Do When A Gay Man Cheats On You
by colouredblossom
Summary: * What to do when a gay man cheats on you? Kagome discovers the answers through a small turn around during the day she was feeling down ;P SesshKag


**What to Do When a Gay Man Cheats On You**

_**Hello all!**_

_**Ah yes, the sesshkag title says it all. Currently rated M-15 for the slightly heated scenes and rather dirty use of vocabulary, words like *BEEP*,*BEEP* and *BEEEEEEP* (shit, fuck, and let's fuck) are to be included.**_

_**So if you are of improper age I suggest running away but of course read if you want... I don't really care, I've just stated this to warn all of you.**_

_**Ja ne! (see you – in japanese :P)**_

_**Jazzy xoxo 3**_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" screamed Kagome, her voice hysterical as she cried her frustration.

It couldn't be, she just couldn't believe he really would do that. But he was... and... oh god, had she really done that! Kagome Higurashi had slept with a homosexual, she'd been dating a homosexual, to top it all off, if it weren't for what she'd stumbled upon in her apartment, the poor miko may have ended up marrying a homosexual... greedy bastard and his ability to manipulate her for money!

"I can't believe him!" yelled the woman as she reared up behind a motorist's vehicle and slammed on the brakes. She planted her face beneath her arms which lay against the steering wheel, the poor 25 year old cried deeply, her sobs blocking out the roaring traffic which swore against her improper ability to drive.

It wasn't long before a policeman came knocking on Kagome's car window.

"Kagome." he said and the miko immediately lifted her eyes.

"Oh fuck." she said for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kagome." he repeated sternly, and slowly but surely Kagome found the ability to open her window.

"Ah hi Sesshoumaru." she squeaked, feeling every bone within her body turn to stone.

Sighing the policeman reached into the car window and unlocked the door.

"Would you please get out of the vehicle?" he asked softly, Kagome found that she should obey his wishes but she couldn't find the ability to will her feet to move.

"I can't move." she blurted out, her eyes tearful and blurred.

"I can see that." stated Sesshoumaru as he pulled the door open and lifted the sobbing Kagome from the driver's seat before placing her onto the passenger's side of the car.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru quickly sat himself atop of the driver's seat and closed the door, his hands already grasped across the steering wheel.

"I am taking you to a bar Kagome, I cannot have you sober and behaving like this at the same time." replied Sesshoumaru, well aware that this mess was his brother's doing.

Kagome didn't reply, just nodded glumly before turning to face the passing traffic...

~*~

"Woohoo!" screamed the woman again, Sesshoumaru was starting to regret his decision in making the female drunk. Wearily rubbing his temples the male sighed quite loudly.

"Oh come on Mr Grumpy Bums. You wanted me this way anyway." teased Kagome, her finger poking his cheek cheerfully as the male looked away.

"I wanted you to be moping and lifting the weight off your chest about my brother." grumbled Sesshoumaru as Kagome downed another shot of vodka, her knees buckled underneath the stool.

"Your brother's a fucking GAY lying arse." piped up the young woman as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I'm aware of that Kagome, it's good to know that I am no longer the only one who sees this side of him." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Beaming Kagome felt herself lean against Sesshoumaru yawning.

"Why didn't he just tell me Sesshou?" she asked, a small pout placed on her lips as she felt the sadness in her heart be revealed.

"Because unlike many idiots of this world, Inuyasha happens to be the biggest moron out of them all." Sesshoumaru dryly added as Kagome laughed.

"So if you're related to him does that make you sort of an idiot too?" she asked as Sesshoumaru grunted.

"No Kagome because under strict conditions, I have convinced myself that I am adopted."

Laughing Kagome stroked his cheek.

"Well that makes two of us then. Besides," she added. "You are so much hotter than that bastard by miles."

Sesshoumaru felt his lips turn upward, "really?"

"Yep! Now, how about another shot?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his glass and Kagome mimicked his actions.

"To you being adopted and to me being single!"

"Agreed," and with mirrored expressions they both downed their glasses...

~*~

Flushed skin, wet mouths and a half naked Sesshoumaru was what Kagome currently found herself addicted to. Tracing her hand across the nape of his neck she moaned against his mouth.

"Lets fuck." she hissed between puffy lips as the policeman licked her chest, his teeth nibbling her collarbone. For the second time that night Sesshoumaru muttered the same answer, "agreed."

~*~

Sunlight crept through the black curtains of Sesshoumaru's apartment, Kagome groggily yawned, her arms still clasped around Sesshoumaru's neck. Never had she slept so well.

She smiled as the arm around her waist tightened.

"Good morning." she said as Sesshoumaru kissed her lips.

"Indeed, what a good morning it is." he remarked and Kagome chuckled before she kissed his lips again, her naked body now crawling atop of his.

Moaning at the sight, Sesshoumaru sat up his mouth already licking the hickeys he had made the previous night.

"Mm, definitely a better licker than that arsehole." murmured Kagome, Sesshoumaru widely amused as he occupied himself with the woman's delicious mouth.

"I should hope so, after all we've both agreed that I am adopted."

Smirking Kagome palmed the back of his sweaty neck, "shut up and fucking kiss me."

And Sesshoumaru did just that.

~*~

Months passed, Kagome had already moved in with Sesshoumaru and she could admit her life was happy, especially since she had not seen any sight of her boyfriend's gay brother.

Currently she was occupying the balcony, her attire for the day a yellow sun dress which Sesshoumaru had bought for her in Mexico, the magazine she had been reading sat carelessly across the silver table.

Sighing she wondered when this life of hers would become permanent for that would be her happily ever after. She couldn't help but hope that he would soon pop the "question."

~*~

He waited patiently for the bride to stroll into the hallway, its walls decorated with cascading silver banners, white roses were placed on various tables and diamond chandeliers hung from the high ceiling; the ornaments creating the area into a masterpiece.

Standing next to him was the groom, or his brother to be exact and he couldn't help but wonder who had made the man become so happy and lighter at heart.

Hearing the slight clack of a heel he faced his attention to the white marble beneath him, the silver rug he stood upon embroidered with finely stitched roses.

As the woman came into view he felt his chest clench tightly, he found it hard to believe. Kagome, she was to marry Sesshoumaru!

~*~

Kagome nearly giggled at the sight before her, Inuyasha was so entirely flustered that if someone had put a tomato next to him, his face would have been the darker shade.

But as her eyes saw the man she loved, she felt only giddy. She was soon going to have a husband, who was currently her fiance. She remembered that day so well...

"_Good evening." stated a familiar voice, Kagome still happily wearing her yellow sun dress which complimented her long pale-bronze legs. _

"_Hello handsome." _

_Already she had her hands around his neck, their noses pressed against one another._

"_How was work?" she had asked, Sesshoumaru practically grinning._

"_Oh, fairly quiet, I took half of today off." _

_Kagome felt her lips turn into a pout, "what and you couldn't even come home to me sooner?"_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled, "no... I had some errands to complete."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow, "errands?"_

"_Yes errands." finished Sesshoumaru before grasping a small black box from the inner pocket of his vest._

_Kneeling he steadily held her hand._

"_Kagome, love is one word but it is something that describes everything I feel for you, my affectionate yearn and desire to be with you at all times. Kagome, I plan to only ask you this once but if you wish I can ask it again and again to suit your ears," Kagome felt her eyes sting at the sight before her._

"_Kagome, you are the love of my life and what you desire is what I desire. Will you do the honour of marrying me?" _

_There, he had said it, Sesshoumaru the brave man had popped the "question." In a matter of milliseconds he found the woman upon him like he was made of chocolate._

"_Yes!" she'd screamed and he had eagerly slipped the golden ring upon her finger..._

Coming to stand beside Sesshoumaru she followed the ceremony; her words honest and faithful as were his. By the end of the ceremony she was clinging to the man like he was her saviour.

The second the priest had stated "you may kiss the bride," they had both been upon each other like hungry lions. Inuyasha had felt his heart tighten with regret but he couldn't be happier for his brother and Kagome.

When the bride and groom had detached their mouths Inuyasha tapped Kagome gently on the shoulder.

"Kagome I... I'm sorry." he admitted, feeling ashamed for being what he was, he really did love Kagome and he had never intended of hurting her heart, the only reason she believed everything wrong about him was because he wanted her to break away from him by only insulting himself, clearly after the speech his brother had given him, he knew he had failed.

As if the bride understood everything she kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you Inuyasha, now if you will excuse me, I do believe it is time for the cake." she ended with a wink, already walking away to mingle amongst the guests, Sesshoumaru forever at her side.

In her mind, Kagome was laughing; for she had a personal joke which was written in her diary, one that she kept playfully inside her heart.

_What to do when a gay man cheats on you?_

_Go ahead and fuck his brother senseless! _

_**The End**_

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo /^.~\"


End file.
